Desmond Miles
Desmond Miles is the central protagonist of the Assassin's Creed video game series. He was a member of the Assassin Brotherhood and was descended from many legendary assassins, including Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Edward Kenway, and Ratonhnhaké:ton. By age 16, Desmond became tired of living in hiding and aspired to pursue his own dreams. Using the minimal training of Assassin skills he had obtained from his father, William Miles, Desmond fled from the Assassin compound he had grown up in and managed to travel from South Dakota to New York City, where he found employment as a bartender in the Bad Weather nightclub. In September 2012, Desmond was kidnapped and incarcerated by Abstergo Industries, a Templar organization, and forced into a machine called the Animus to relive the genetic memories of his ancestor, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. It was Abstergo's aim to acquire a map that detailed many "Pieces of Eden" spread across the Earth, which Desmond was reluctantly successful in doing. Following this, he managed to escape Abstergo with the help of Lucy Stillman, an undercover Assassin, and joined an Assassin cell in Italy, which consisted of herself, Shaun Hastings and Rebecca Crane. Utilizing an upgraded Animus of Rebecca's construction, Desmond relived the memories of Ezio Auditore da Firenze, in order to improve upon his newly obtained skills. Eventually, with the knowledge gained from Ezio's memories, Desmond and his fellow Assassins obtained the location of Ezio's Apple of Eden, which was located underneath the Colosseum. Though successful in obtaining the artifact, Desmond's body was taken over by Juno, a member of the First Civilization, and was made to stab Lucy after Juno revealed her to be a traitor. As a result of the shock, Desmond fell into a coma, and was placed in the Black Room, the safe mode of the Animus, in an attempt to stabilize his condition. With help from the virtual construct of Clay Kaczmarek, "Subject 16" of Abstergo's Animus Project, Desmond was able to regain consciousness, and found himself located in the state of New York once more, this time with Rebecca, Shaun, and his father, William. While in the Grand Temple, Desmond relived the memories of Haytham Kenway and Ratonhnhaké:ton to find the key to the sanctum containing the device needed to prevent a devastating solar wind. He also undertook field missions to retrieve power sources for the Temple, coming into conflict with Daniel Cross. After his father was captured, Desmond rescued him from Abstergo's Roman facility, and assassinated Cross and Warren Vidic in the process. After finding the key, Desmond opened the sanctum, but discovered he had been misled. It was made known that the device would save the world, but also unleash Juno, who had been imprisoned because of her hatred for humanity; using the device would also claim Desmond's life. Regardless, Desmond chose to sacrifice himself for humanity's survival, while expressing faith that his fellow Assassins would find a way to stop the new threat. Equipment, Powers and Skills * Eagle Vision: Since he is the descendant of many Master Assassins and even the Isu people, he has the power of Eagle Vision, a form of supernatural senses. * Seemingly Inhuman Condition: Since he has picked up all of Ezio's physical abilities, he is also capable of performing every physical feat that Ezio can perform without effort. He also has all the strength, mobility, acrobatic prowess, endurance & metabolism to peak-human condition, maybe even slightly beyond it, due to Ezio's memories. * Martial Artist: He has all of Ezio's physical combat skills, thereby making him a one-man army, similarly to Ezio. * Enhanced Intelligence: He has a heightened wisdom & intellectual capacity, that he got from Altair's memories inside his genes. He even has all of Altair's knowledge about everything that Altair gained from the Apple of Eden. * Escape Artist: He was able to escape form the grips of Abstergo Industries, after he gained the physical & mental abilities of his Ancestors. * Master Assassin: Despite his assassination training, he is adept in stealth, marksmanship, assassination & even thievery. * Gadgetry: He has access to a vast set of tools, weapons & equipment at his disposal, the main weapons being his Hidden Blades. * Apple of Eden: While using the Apple of Eden, he has a vast of psionic abilities, ranging from telepathy, mind control, empathy, limited telekinesis & even accelerating his movement speed, giving him a form of slowed down time. ** Mind Control: Desmond was able to use he Apple's mind control properties in order to cause a guard to shoot Warren Viddic and then commit suicide himself. He even used it to cause avery guard guarding the exit into committing suicide. Category:Assassin's Creed Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Martyr Category:The Messiah Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:The Chosen One Category:Extremists Category:Deceased Category:Lethal Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Male Category:Anti-Communists Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Good Category:Genius Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Gadgeteers Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Athletic Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Vigilante Category:Ninjas Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Disabled Category:Saved Soul Category:Revived Category:Anti Hero Category:Bigger Good Category:Remorseful Category:Partners in Training Category:Parents Category:Male Damsels Category:One-Man Army Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Suicidal Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Comic Relief